New Found Love
by teamjacobrulez
Summary: Edward cheated on her. He no longer wanted her. In hopes of finding company she results to the Volturi, who just gladly takes her in. She becomes an important figure to them, but only one vampire in particular catches her eye. Can she learn to love again?
1. Please don't go

Chapter 1: Please don't do this

Bella POV

I wonder what's wrong with Edward he's been so distant lately. Every time I come over to his house he is always hunting, and whenever he comes over he only stays until I fall asleep. I mean sure, I just saved him from the Volturi and I told him to give me some space, but I didn't mean for him to completely leave me alone. So I jumped into my truck and headed for the Cullen's. When I arrived there, I surely expected Alice to open the door, but instead Edward did. When I looked around him, all the other Cullen's had frowns on their faces. What's up with them?

"Bella, can we go take a walk?"Edward asked. Well, this doesn't sound good.

"S-sure," I stuttered. As soon as we were in the woods, I demanded to know what was wrong.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked.

"Look Bella, after we came back from the Volturi I met this girl. She was the reason I stopped seeing you. I fell in love with her Bella and she's not as breakable as you. I can kiss her without being afraid of killing her and we can most definitely do more than what you and I can do," he said.

After hearing those words, I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. I tried to stay strong, but traitor tears began to slide down my face.

"Aww my little human is crying. Get over it Bella, just to let you know I never even loved you. I only stuck around because you were so unpredictable and because my family loves you," he said in an evil voice. My mood just changed from being heartbroken, to completely livid.

"Don't you dare to ever show you face to me, do you understand?!?! If you do, I will make sure to kill you!!" I said.

"Yeah, whatever bye Bella," and with that he just left me in the middle of the woods.

After he left, I suddenly broke down. I was sobbing uncontrollably. That was when I decided that I would go to the Volturi to have them change me into a vampire. I am pretty sure they won't refuse me; after all I am a mental mute to most vampires. Well, that's decided. I went back to my house and gathered all the money that I could and headed straight for the airport. But, I did leave my dad a note saying that I needed a new start and that I would visit him soon. This is most likely not gonna happen after I become a vampire. During my ride to Volterra, I decided that I would never cry for that pathetic excuse for a vampire anymore.

"We will be landing in one minute," the speaker announced.

After a minute, we finally landed and I was off to go find the Volturi. I jumped inside the manhole and walked straight ahead. When I reached the end of the hallway, I was met by a girl. I realized that she was human, I mean I would have expected for her to be a vampire, but oh well.

"Umm….excuse me can I please talk to Aro," I said.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Oh I'm Bella Swan," I replied.

"Oh of course, come follow me," she said in a rather sickly sweet voice. She led me through the corridors and ended in front of two large doors.

She opened the doors, and I thought 'here we go, again'.


	2. Alec

Chapter 2: Alec

Bella POV

Once she opened the door, I was immediately greeted by Aro. "Hello my dear Isabella, may I?"

I nodded and he grabbed my hand. "Amazing, you never cease to amaze me my dear. Anyway, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Remember how you asked me if I wanted to join the Volturi?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well, I am ready to accept your offer," I said. It was kind of weird because Aro was jumping up and down just like Alice. Oh Alice how I miss her, I hope I can see her and the other Cullen's minus 1 soon.

"Of course definitely, I would love to have you as a part of the Volturi. I can just imagine the type of power that you will have. This is great, very very great. So when are you planning to be changed?" he asked.

"I would like to be changed tomorrow," I replied.

"Excellent, for the meantime, Alec would you please escort Isabella to her room," he said to a guy standing in the corner.

"Yes, master Aro," he replied.

He took off his hood and walked towards me. I never noticed how handsome he looked. He had brown hair like me, beautiful crystal blue eyes, and full lips. He looked about 20 years old. Edward looked like a piece of trash compared to him.

"Shall we go Miss Isabella?" he asked me.

"O-okay," I stuttered.

"Okay then, follow me," he said with a smirk. Arghhh!! I am such an idiot.

When we arrived in my room, I couldn't help but watch him walk away. What was wrong with me?!? I have only met him for a day and I feel like I'm falling for him already. I started to read Wuthering Heights and I eventually fell asleep after a long tiring day.

Alec POV

When she walked into the room, my breath was immediately taken away. She was gorgeous. She had chocolate brown hair with deep brown eyes and kissable lips. I wonder what happened to that vampire boyfriend of hers. He would have to be really stupid to have let her go that easily. During her and Aro's conversation, I realized that she was going to be joining us.

"Excellent, for the meantime, Alec would you please escort Isabella to her room," I heard Aro ask me.

"Yes, master Aro," I replied.

When I dropped her off to her room, I could feel her staring at me as I walked away. I grinned at that, although, she didn't see me. I heard her fall asleep, and I couldn't help but listen to her sleeping.

"Alec," I heard her say. At first I thought she knew that I was watching her sleep, but then she said, "Beautiful crystal blue eyes."

After she said that, I left her room with a smile plastered onto my face. I passed by Demetri and he asked me,"What's got you smiling from ear to ear Alec?" he said with a smirk.

"Nothing," I said with the smile still on my face.

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with the human?" he asked me.

"Maybe, maybe not," I replied.

"She does look pretty hot doesn't she?" he asked me. Hot?? Not only is she hot, she is entirely beautiful.

"Yup," was my awesome reply.

"Whatever man, see you around," he told me and then walked away.

I passed by Bella's bedroom again and she said, "Miss Isabella Swan Volturi."

I most definitely could get used to calling her that, especially, when I ask her to marry me. Wait, what?!?! Where did that come from?? I've only known her for so long. But did I want to marry her? Hell yes!!


	3. Princess of the Volturi

Chapter 3: Princess of the Volturi

Bella POV

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I had a wonderful dream about Alec. I am also going to be changed today. I am so excited.

"May I come in?" Aro asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Are you ready to be changed my dear," he asked me.

"Yes, I would like to be changed now. If you don't mind," I said.

"Of course, now would be a perfect time. Would you like me to change you?" he asked.

"If you don't mind, is it okay if Alec changed me?" I asked.

"That would be excellent!! Alec, please come in here," Aro shouted.

"What do you need master," Alec asked.

"Bella requested for you to be the one to change her," Aro said rather cheerfully.

"It would be my pleasure," Alec replied. He then leaned into me and kissed my neck. Then he sunk his teeth into me and I screamed.

3 days later

I only had a few more seconds to go. My heart was beating uncontrollably and then it just stopped. I tried to open my eyes several times, but it just wouldn't open.

Then I heard Alec's voice.

"Her transformation should have been complete by now," he said.

And with that I was able to open my eyes. Everything looked so clear. The landscape was so distinct and I could see every detail of the room. When my eyes landed on Alec, it seemed as if it was the first time I've seen him before. I was seeing things about him that I couldn't see with my human eyes.

I didn't realize that he had caught my staring until he said "Like what you see?"

"Yes I do, very much actually," I replied.

Wait, whoa!! Where did that confidence come from?!?! Then someone cleared their throat, and it was Aro.

"My dear Isabella, let's see what your power is going to be. And by the way, your full name is now going to be Isabella Marie Swan Volturi," he told me. I went to go hug him, but then I felt a shock through my body. It didn't hurt though.

"Did you feel that?" I asked Aro.

"Yes I did," he said. I went to go touch him again and I began to see his history.

"Whoa!! I just went through your entire lifeline!!" I told Aro.

"I believe I have found your power my dear, I believe that you are able to absorb powers," Aro told me.

This is great; I am practically the most powerful vampire in the world. I could get used to this.

"I know I haven't told you this before, but I was actually planning to make you the Princess of the Volturi and my daughter," Aro said.

"Oh this is amazing, I would love to be your daughter Aro!!" I said as I tackled him down with a hug.

"This is great my dear, but we will not announce your existence until your 50th year. Is that alright?" he asked me.

"Of course that would be great; I wanted to have time to be a normal vampire anyways. Thank you daddy!!" I said.

"Daddy, hmm I could most definitely get used to that. Well, see you around my daughter," and with that he left my room.

When I turned around, I realized that Alec was still in the room.

"Have you seen yourself yet, Isabella?" he asked me.

I shook my head and said, "Please, call me Bella." He nodded and got me a full length mirror.

The girl in the mirror was beautiful. She had curves in the right places, mahogany hair, full lips, and pale skin. It took me a while to realize that the girl is me. But then I gasped when I realized my eyes. They were silver. But when I turned to look at Alec, my eyes turned pink with love. Alec noticed too. This was when I realized that I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him, even more than Edward.

Alec walked towards me and put a hand on my cheek and said, "I know that it's too early, but I think that I have already fallen in love with you."I could have sworn that my dead heart fluttered.

I put my arms around his neck and said, "I have fallen in love with you too."

And with that our lips crashed with each other. It was as if we fit perfectly with each other. I have never been kissed like this. His lips were soft and warm. He began to suck on my bottom lip and I moaned. His tongue grazed over my lip and I gave him access. His tongue explored my mouth and mines his. Then someone cleared their throat. And we broke away, but he kept his hands around my waist. That someone was Demetri.

"What's up Bella and Alec? You guys have finally got together. Bella, did you know that Alec hasn't shut up about you since like forever?" he asked me.

"Shut up Demetri, but it is true though Bella," Alec said looking deep into my eyes.

"Anyways, welcome to the family Bella!!" Demetri picked me up into a bear hug and I laughed.

"I can see that we are going to be really good siblings my dear brother," I told him.

"Same to you sister, I'll see you later," he told me.

"So Alec," I said.

"So Bella," he replied.

"What does this make us?" I asked.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked me.

"Of course," I replied and gave him a quick kiss.


	4. 50 years later

Chapter 4: 50 years later

Bella POV

It's been 50 years since I joined the Volturi and my life couldn't have been any better. I have already absorbed all of the Volturi's powers and the powers of other vampires that I've encountered on some of my missions. I am also proud to call myself as Alec's wife. Yup, that's right. Alec asked me to marry him a year after I joined the Volturi.

**FLASHBACK**

_Alec and I were on the streets of Volterra shopping for clothes. For some random reason, Alec kept insisting that we go and try on wedding clothes. I mean me being me couldn't say no, especially to him. _

_"Alec, why is this even necessary?" I asked him, obviously annoyed. _

_"Because, I want to see how you would look like in a wedding dress," he replied. If I was human I would have definitely blushed. _

_"Alright then," I stuttered. _

_I went to go try on the most beautiful wedding dress I have ever seen. It was a heart shaped dress with beautiful charms on it. I went to go try it on and when I showed it to Alec, he began to walk towards me. _

_He then kneeled on one knee and said, "My sweet, dear Isabella, from the first time I met you I already knew that you were going to be the woman that I would live eternity with. I've lived alone for more than 250 years now and I haven't even bothered to so much look at a girl until I saw you. You are the most beautiful, sweet, caring, and generous person I have ever met. Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, would you marry me?"_

_I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love and adoration in his eyes, and a hint of fear for rejection. _

_"Yes!! I will marry you," I said and I tackled him to ground. We were both on the floor and we were looking into each other's eyes as I could feel his cold breath on my face. _

_"I love you Isabella Maria Swan Volturi," he said. _

_"As I love you Alec John Volturi," I told him. And with that he slid the ring into my finger._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I have also begun to be friends with Jane. At first she literally hated me because her power wouldn't work on me but after a while she just didn't care anymore. We were now practically sisters and I also love her. Then again she is my sister-in-law because she is Alec's twin. Aro is my father and Marcus and Cauis are now my uncles.

I decided that I want to go say hi to daddy so I went skipping down to the throne room. Halfway there, someone pulled me aside and I almost screamed but I didn't because, I realized that it was Alec.

"What the hell?!?! You scared me!!" I hissed.

"I'm sorry my dear but I haven't been able to do this all day," he said as he crushed his lips onto mine.

I clutched his hair trying to pull him in closer and I began to suck on his bottom lip. Then I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed me against a wall. Things were about to get heated until we heard two wolf whistles.

"Damn it Felix and Demetri!!" I yelled.

"Hey we were only here to tell you that Aro wanted to see you, but we see that you had other things to do," Felix winked at me.

"Ok then tell him that I'll come over," I said. Then the two of them walked away.

As I was about to leave, Alec pulled me and said, "We will finish this later." I felt the pooling between my legs and he smirked at that.

"Yes, we shall," I said.


	5. Life in the Volturi

Chapter 5: Life in the Volturi castle

I teleported my way into the throne room. Hmmmm… I should make some fun out of this. I decided to teleport right behind daddy. When I appeared next to him, I heard him screech.

"AHHHHHH!!!" he screeched.

I was laughing uncontrollably and my uncles were trying to stifle their laughters. Yup, you heard me, my uncles as in Marcus and Caius. It turns out that I have been the only vampire in what seems like forever to make either of them laugh. Therefore, I am very liked in the castle.

"Isabella!! That was not funny!!" he yelled at me.

"I'm sorry daddy but I just couldn't resist," I said this in between my laughter.

"She's right my brother you should've seen your face, it was priceless," Cauis said while still trying to stifle his laughter.

"I most definitely agree," Marcus said.

"It was not funny!" daddy pouted.

"Aww I'm sorry daddy, forgive me??" I said this while giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright, I forgive you. And besides I could never say no to those eyes," he chuckled.

"Daddy, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about??" I asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right as you know it is going to be your 50th anniversary as a vampire and it is also yours and Alec's 50th wedding anniversary, so I decided to make your announcement on your wedding anniversary. I decided this because not only did I want to introduce you to every vampire in the world, but I also wanted them to know that you are married to Alec," he said.

"That's great daddy, I was gonna have to be crowned as the Princess of the Volturi someday," I said, "I would also very much like it for all of them to know that I am a married woman."

"Oh and another thing, I have invited the Olympic coven, because you do know that Carlisle is a very close friend my dear and I can't just neglect him like that," he said with a hint of fear in his tone.

"It's alright daddy. I'm gonna have to face the music someday," I replied. He sighed contentedly.

"It's settled then, the ball will be in 5 days," daddy said.

"Okay then, I should go tell Alec. Bye daddy, bye Uncle Marcus, bye Uncle Caius," I said.

"Bye Isabella," the three of them said in unison.

What should I do now?? I could go shopping with Jane. Nah, too girly. Makeovers with Heidi?? I'd rather die. Video games with Felix?? Oh well, that's good enough for me.

"My dearest beloved brother," I said in a singing voice.

"What is it that you want, sister?" Felix said.

"Would you care to play video games with me?" I asked.

"You are so on!!" he said in an excited voice.

"What should we play first?" he asked me.

"Rockband!!" we screamed at the same time.

We began to start playing That's What You Get by Paramore. He was on drums while I played the guitar. We were playing on expert, and even for a vampire the game was pretty hard.

"Come on, were about to get 5 stars!!" I shouted.

Just when we were about to hit the 5 star mark, the song ended.

"NO!!!!!" we both screamed at the top of our lungs.

"Why, we were so close and yet we were too late!" I yelled.

"We were too late, much too late," Felix whispered.

Right after that the whole Volturi family walked in.

"What the hell happened here?!?!" Jane demanded.

"T-the the t-the," I stuttered.

"What happened Isabella!!" daddy began to shake me.

"Felix and I didn't hit the 5 star mark on Rockband," I replied sadly.

Everyone broke into hysterics.

"That was it?!?! You got the whole castle worried because of a stupid video game!! You guys were saying things about how 'it's too late'. We all thought that someone died," Heidi screamed.

"Well sorry!! The game is like sacred to me and Felix!" I shouted.

"Yeah, damn right sister!" Felix agreed.

"Sometimes I think that you guys are actually related," Heidi grumbled.

"That's because we are," Felix said.

"No you're not!!" Jane shouted.

"Not physically but mentally," I replied.

"Ughh!! You people are hopeless. I'm leaving," Jane said.

"Me too," Heidi added.

"So are we," the three Volturi Kings said.

"Felix I still can't believe this," I said.

"I know right," he replied.

"Oh well, time to move on," I said.

"You up for another game sis?" he asked me.

"No thanks, I need to find Alec anyway. He should be back from his mission now," I replied.

"Alright then, just don't get too occupied or I might pop into your room," he said devilishly.

"You wouldn't," I growled.

"You really think I wanna be in there while you guys are going at it? Yeah, I don't think so," he said as he fake shuddered

"Alright then, see you later" I said.

"You too," he shouted.

Time to go find Alec. I went back into our room and changed into my midnight blue lace underwear and I went to go put on my night gown. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I have the power to allow myself to sleep or anyone else that I want to. It does great wonders to my eye bags. As I jumped on the bed, I realized that someone was there.

"AHHH!!" I screamed.

"Sorry love," Alec said.

"Seriously, this is your second time today," I said.

"I know, and by the way, do I want to know what happened today?" he asked me.

I took his hand and showed him of today's events. He burst into hysterics.

"That was hilarious," he said.

"Yeah, yeah" I said.

"Bella," he murmured while kissing my neck. I was now getting distracted. He kept on kissing my neck as he got higher and higher. His teeth were now nibbling on my ear.

"Alec," I moaned.

He knew that, that was my weak spot. I could now smell my own arousal and I knew he could smell it too. He ripped off my night gown and kissed my all over my body and his tongue grazed over my skin every once in a while. My hips bucked in anticipation.

"Alec, I need you," I moaned.

"Patience, my Bella.'" he said

He then unhooked my bra and started kissing my breasts. He took his mouth and he began sucking on my nipple. He was biting it and flicking it with his tongue. He started to do the same to my other breast. My moans kept getting louder and louder. And Alec was growling with pleasure.

Then he ripped my panties. His nose glided over my entrance taking in my smell, as he moaned in pleasure. He began to lick my cunt with his tongue and he was also squeezing it. After he squeezed it, I felt myself explode. He licked all of my cum out.

"Dear Isabella, you taste you good," he said.

"Alec, please," I moaned.

"Please what?" he asked.

"I need you to be inside of me," I said.

"My pleasure," he replied.

He placed his cock on my entrance, but he hasn't put it in. He was teasing me as he was grazing his tip over me. I have had enough of his teasing!! I grabbed his shaft and put him in me.

"I love it when you take control," he moaned.

He began slowly at first letting me get used to his size. Then he began to go faster and faster.

"Alec, faster…harder!!" I screamed.

"I won't last much longer," he said. He kept thrusting into me with every thrust getting harder.

"I….Alec….I'm….gonna….come," I moaned.

"Come with me Bella," he replied.

That pushed me over the edge, and we both exploded at the same time.

"ALEC!!" I screamed.

"BELLA!" he shouted.

Then we collapsed on top of each other. His forehead was on mine.

"I love you," he said.

"As much as I love you?" I asked.

"No, more," he said.

And then well fell into a deep sleep.


	6. They're Here!

Chapter 6: They're Here!!

Alec POV

When I woke up the next morning, I saw my angel cuddled up with me. She looked so cute when she was sleeping. How I love my wifey!!

"Baby, it's time to get up," I said.

She just groaned and said, "5 more minutes Charlie!!"

I chuckled. Hmm?? How can I get her to wake up? Oh I know!! I began to kiss her on her jaw and made my way up to her temple and down to her lips. I was caught by surprise when she grabbed my hair and pulled me in for a deeper kiss. I happily obliged. Then her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning," I told her while kissing her again.

"A good morning indeed, can I wake up like this every day?" she asked.

I laughed at her absurd question. "Of course you can my love," I said.

"Come one we need to get dressed, apparently we are to have visitors today," I said.

"Alright then, I should go change," she said standing up. She dropped her sheets and she was completely naked. I immediately went hard. Damn this woman and the things she does to me!!

"Like what you see?" she asked.

"Definitely," I replied walking over to her.

"Hey!! You need to get changed too mister. Come on go," she yelled at me.

I just groaned. "Can you at least help me?" I said with a goofy grin.

"Ughh!! Fine, let me change first," she said as she ran off into the closet.

She then returned wearing a midnight blue dress that hung to her curves and rested mid-thigh. She looked beautiful. She also had a bunch of clothes on her hands. I guess those were for me.

She threw me my boxers and pants.

"First, put those on," she told me so I did.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" I asked her, I mean of course I had.

She was deep in thought. "Maybe once or twice," she said.

Then she began to start kissing my abs while making her way up. Ahh!! Her closeness is killing me. She made it up to my shoulders, and put my shirt on for me. When I was fully clothed, she put her hands under my shirt and she started tracing the contours of my torso. She grabbed my neck and started kissing me. The next thing I know we were on a full make-out session with her straddling me.

"We need to leave my love or we'll be in trouble," I said.

She stood up and said "Fine, but we will finish this later, understood?" she told me.

"Yes ma'am," I said while saluting her.

"Come on then," She linked her arms with mine and we started walking down to the throne room.

Bella POV

I was leaning against Alec as we were walking through the halls. I could always teleport but I like being able to spend time with Alec. I wonder who our guests are going to be.

"Honey, we're here," Alec told me. He did this often because he knew that I zoned out a lot.

"Thanks, Alec," I said giving him a peck on the lips.

"Hi Daddy!! Who are our guests??" I asked him.

I turned around and saw Victoria and Laurent. I was so happy. I ran full speed and hugged them both. You heard me right. Victoria and I became great friends after I told her what happened with the stupid bastard. She is like a sister to me now. And Laurent, well he didn't really have anything against me. After we became friends, Victoria and Laurent began to like each other so they were now mates.

"Victoria!! My sister I have missed you sooooo much!! You too Laurent," I shouted at them.

"I've missed you too Bella!! Nice to see you again Alec. You better make sure to take care of my little sister here, you hear me," she warned him.

"With my life," he told her. Aww!! How sweet!!

"Nice to see you again Bella and Alec," Laurent said.

"Are you guys staying until my coronation?" I asked with hope in my voice.

"We're sorry but we won't be able to make it. That is why we came here to visit you, but we will have to leave soon," Victoria told me.

"But you guys just got here," I whined.

"We're sorry but you know how we are nomad vampires we don't stay in a place for more than 3 days," Laurent said.

"Yeah I know," I said sadly.

"It's alright honey, you'll see them again," Alec assured me. He is so thoughtful.

"Thank you," I said as I kissed him.

"Bye Bella, but we best be on our way," Victoria said.

"Alright!! But make sure you visit soon, or I'll just have to get Demetri to track you down," I said laughing.

"We will visit soon, until the next time we meet. Goodbye!!" Laurent said.

"See ya!!" I said. Then I ran to my dad and hugged him.

"That was the best surprise ever!!" I thanked him.

"The best for you my dear!! Umm… but there are more visitors," he said rather scared.

"Really daddy?? Who??" I asked him curiously.

"Oh… I….. ummm… the Cullens??" he said.

"Yes!!!!! I can finally make that bastard's life a living hell for the next few days that he lives here," I said devilishly. I turned to wink at Alec and he caught my drift.

"Umm actually dear, their staying for a few months," daddy told me.

"Even better," I said, "So I'll see you later then?"

"Yes bye," daddy said.

"So Alec?" I asked him.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Want to hear my plan?" I asked him.

"Sure, I'll call the others," he said while calling onto the others.

Heidi, Jane, Felix, Demetri, Alec, and I were now sitting in a circle.

"Okay here's the plan," I told them, "I am going to make anyone of us invisible at random times. This is your cue to sneak up to him and act as if you are a ghost. He would be completely freaked out thinking that there are ghost in the castle."

"Awesome," Jane said.

"Brilliant," Heidi said.

"I never knew you had it in you sister," Felix said.

"Best plan ever!!" Demetri shouted.

"Let the games begin," I said, "I'll inform you of when we start,"

"Yes ma'am," they said in unison.

"See you guys later," I said.

"Alec, I believe we have unfinished business to attend to," I purred at him.

"I believe we do," he said as he carried me bridal style to the bedroom.


	7. The Cullens

Chapter 7: The Cullens

Alice POV

Damn my brother, why the hell did he leave Bella all over again?!?! After he told her of his "new woman" her future went completely blank, so I called the mutt, but he said she wasn't with him. That was when I realized that she must have killed himself. The whole family was saddened by this except that bastard. All he does these days is fucking that bitch he calls wife. Can you believe he fucking turned Lauren Mallory into a vampire. He couldn't do any better that Lauren fucking Mallory. THE MAN WHORE!! I fucking hate him!! One of these days I'm gonna cut off all of his man parts and make him eat them.

"That's not a very thing to say my dear sister," he yelled from upstairs.

"I don't consider you as my brother, and I will do it someday!!" I growled at him.

I heard him shudder a bit. Ha! I smirked at that. I am so livid, but then I suddenly felt calm. I mouthed a 'thanks' to Jasper. He just kissed me. Then Carlisle came downstairs. Hmm?? That's awkward he normally doesn't come out unless he needs to feed.

"Children, we have to go Volterra for the coronation of the Volturi's princess," he said.

"Princess?? How come I didn't see this??" I asked rather mad.

"I have no idea, maybe it's the power of the new princess," he said.

"When are we leaving?" Edward asked.

"Oh yey!! You actually stopped fucking your pathetic wife of yours enough to actually care!" I yelled at him.

"Shut up Alice," he screamed.

"We're leaving tomorrow," he announced.

"Alright then," I said.

Bella POV

It was the 3 days before our anniversary. Alec and I were in the entertainment room watching a movie. He was stroking my hair while I was cuddled up with him. It was times like this that I actually felt human. Only Alec made me feel this way. I looked up at him and noticed that he has been watching me the whole time.

I kissed him passionately and said, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Bella, more than life itself," he replied.

"Do you want to go roam around the streets?" he asked me.

"I would love to, come on," I said while reaching for his hand.

When we reached Volterra's streets, I noticed the shop that Alec had proposed to me in.

"Alec, remember that store?" I said pointing to the store.

"How could I not? That was the best day of my life," he stated.

"Come on, let's go back in there," I told him.

"Alright," he said.

"Ahh, it brings back so many memories being in here," I said to him while holding onto his arm.

"Yeah, it sure does," he replied.

After that, we left the store and starting walking through the park.

"Isabella, what have I done to deserve such an awesome woman like you," he said while staring into my eyes.

"Don't say that. I mean, I don't deserve you either. Yet, here we both are." I told him.

"Everything right now is so perfect that I would not trade it for the world," he said.

"But sometimes don't you wish that we had a child?" he asked me.

"Actually, I do. I want a baby so badly. Alec? You do know that I can make that happen right?" I asked him.

"You can? But how??" he asked.

"I have human characteristics and I can choose whether or not I want my body to produce a child," I said.

"Then how come we don't have a baby yet," he said his eyes pleading.

"It's because I didn't think you would want a kid," I said feeling sad.

"Of course I want a baby!!" he said looking into my eyes.

"You do?" I asked very shocked.

"Yes, ever since day 1 of our marriage," he said.

"Do you want to try tonight," I asked him.

"YES!!! We're going to have a baby and I am gonna be a father!!" he yelled out onto the whole park.

I laughed at him. There were people on the park applauding us.

"Thank you," I said to them.

"Come on Alec," I pulled him and dragged him back to the castle.

"You know if you don't get that smile out of your face they're gonna think that something is up," I said.

"Alright, but I can't help it I'm so happy," he stated.

We walked in the castle and I immediately smelled something familiar. The Cullens. I stiffened and so did Alec.

"Don't worry honey they won't take me away from you," I said looking into his eyes.

"I know," he said. Then he grabbed me by the waist and began kissing me passionately.

"Alec and Bella, Aro said – AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! MY EYES!!" Demetri yelled.

Alec and I pulled away, obviously not satisfied.

"Shut up Demetri, what did daddy want??" I asked him.

"He wants you and Alec in the throne room now. He wants you to greet the Cullens," he said.

"Alright then," I said.

"Just tell me if they try to take my sister away from me, because I'll be happy to tear them apart," Demetri told me.

"I'll make sure to tell you," I replied.

"Come on Alec," I said pulling him with me.

I heard daddy talk through the door, "I would like for you to meet my daughter, Isabella Marie Swan Volturi." I heard gasps. I just chuckled and so did Alec.

I walked through the door and said, "Nice to meet you again my dear friends."

"Bella!! I have missed you so much," she said to me.

"I have missed you too Alice," I said.

"Esme and Carlisle I have missed you two so much," I sad while hugging them.

"We missed you too Bella," Esme said.

"BELLA!!!" Emmett yelled giving me a bear hug.

"I missed you too teddy-bear," I said.

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry that I was mean to you as a human. It's because I couldn't have you being married to bastard over there," she said while pointing to Edward.

"It's alright Rosalie, I missed you too," I replied.

"Jasper!!" I yelled as I went to go hug him.

"Nice to see you too Bella," he said.

"Bella I have missed you so much," Edward said to me.

"What the fuck is your problem," I asked him.

"You're a vampire now, we can be together now," he stated.

I heard Alec growl at him.

"That's not gonna fucking happen you stupid bastard," I screamed at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, trying to steal my man from me," a screechy voice challenged me. It sounded familiar. OH BLOODY HELL!! Lauren fucking Mallory?!?!

"Wait, Lauren Fucking Mallory, is that fucking you?!?!" I asked her.

"Yup, it's me. What the hell is it to you?!? Stay away from my man," she yelled at me.

"I see how it fucking is!! You didn't even think twice about changing her and yet you wouldn't change me?!?!" I yelled at Edward.

"That's exactly what I said to him," Alice joined in.

"Well… umm…" he stuttered.

"That's what I thought," I said.

"Bella?!?! That's fucking you?? You look even uglier as a vampire," the stupid bimbo said.

I decided to use Jane's power on her. How dare she insult me?!?!

"AHHHH!!" she yelled.

Then I stopped and I went up to her ear and whispered, "You don't fucking with Isabella Volturi." She just shuddered and nodded.

"I forgot to introduce you to my husband," I said.

"You're married!?!?!?!?" they screamed.

"Yup, I'm proud to be Mrs. Alec John Volturi," I stated.

All of their jaws dropped except Ms. Bimbo.

"Oh come on guys, it's not that much of a shock," I said.

Then they all fell to the ground. Oh fuck!!


	8. How dare they?

Chapter 8: How dare they?!?!?

Bella POV

"Alec!!" I yelled.

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

"What the hell?!?! Why did you cut their senses off?" I asked.

"I just wanted to have fun," he said.

"Well cut it out I'm still talking to them," I said.

"Fine," he grumbled.

"So as I was saying, yup I'm married to Alec," I said proudly.

"YOU REPLACED ME FOR HIM!!!" Edward yelled.

"Yeah and you replaced me WITH LAUREN FUCKING MALLORY," I shouted and he shut up.

"How long have you guys been married?" Alice asked.

"It'll be our 50th anniversary during the ball," I replied.

"Wow that's a long time," Esme whispered.

"Why, what did you expect?? Did you expect me to mope around for 50 fucking years and wait for him to come back?" I asked all of them.

They kept quiet. NO WAY!!! They really expected for me to do that!!!!

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY EXPECTED ME TO DO THAT!! You guys are sick," I whispered the last part.

"We're sorry but you're the only one who can put our family back together, we want you back Bella," Esme pleaded.

Fuck No!! How dare they expect me to live my family now?!?!

"Hell No!! How dare you to ask that of me?" I shouted.

"But Bella –"I interrupted Alice.

"NO!! I will not go back to your family. This is my family now and if you can't accept that then I suggest that you leave," I sneered.

"It's okay Bella we accept it," Carlisle said.

"Thank you Carlisle. And as of the rest you?" I said.

They nodded their heads.

"Alright then," I said.

I held onto Alec's arms and put my shoulders at his chest. I heard Edward's growl. I just smirked.

"Come on Alec we have to go," I said while winking at him.

"Where are you guys going?" Alice asked.

"Somewhere important," I replied.

"Like your room?" Emmett asked.

"YUP!!" I said as I left the room. I heard Emmett's booming laugh as I left.

"Well you took that pretty well," Alec said.

"I know it was actually easier than I thought. I just can't believe that they expect me to just go back into their arms," I said.

"Even if you did, I wouldn't have let you go," Alec said.

"I know," I said as I kissed him passionately.

He carried me bridal style to our room.

"Are you sure you're ready for this baby?" Alec asked me.

"Yes," I whispered as we made love.

Later on

"That was amazing," I said.

"Yeah it was," he said while stroking my hair.

"So how long would it be for our baby to develop?" he asked me.

"In one month, because the baby is going to be a full vampire and it will grow fast. After being born, our baby will stop aging at 16 but it would only take it about 1 year to become 16," I replied.

"Wow, that's fast. Have you thought of names?" he asked me.

"No I haven't. Have you?" I asked.

"I was thinking Alexis Maria Volturi for a girl," he said.

"That's a perfect name Alec. And how about Andrew Jon Volturi for a boy?" I asked.

"That's perfect," he said as he kissed me.

"Come on, let's get ready," I said.

"Ok," he said.

As I went to go change I screamed. Alec immediately came for me.

"Why what happened?" he asked worriedly.

I pointed to the baby bump on my stomach. He chuckled and I glared at him.

"Honey it's gonna get bigger, you do know that right?" he asked. I just nodded.

"Don't worry you're still beautiful," he said. He kneeled down and kissed me on the stomach or should I say our baby.

"You know, you're gonna grow up with a beautiful mom and an awesome dad," Alec cooed to the baby.

I smiled. I think I'm gonna like having a family.

"Are you ready?" he asked me.

"Yeah, let's go," I said.

As we arrived at the throne room, everyone's eyes were on my stomach.

"What the hell is that?!?" Felix asked.

"What the hell do you think??!? It's my stomach," I said.

"Oh I know but why is it that huge," he said. I looked down and realized that it had already grew a few inches.

"Then you are talking of my baby," I said.

"BABY?!?! Vampires can't have babies," Carlisle said.

"I know, but I can," I said.

"How come it wasn't there earlier?" Demetri asked.

"Because it just happened. Didn't you guys hear us from here?" I asked with a grin.

"Yes actually we did," Alice said.

"Then you know. Yes I am pregnant and I will be due in a month," I stated.

"But doesn't it take 9 months for babies to fully grow," Carlisle said.

"Yes but since the baby will be a vampire it is to grow 10x faster than a normal baby," I said.

"I'm gonna be a grandpa!!!" daddy, Uncle Marcus, and Uncle Caius all yelled.

I laughed at them.

"Shouldn't you guys kill it? It would be considered and immortal child," Edward said.

Daddy and my Uncles looked at him like he was crazy. How dare he suggest that they should kill my baby. It seemed as if Alec thought the same thing because his fists were clenched. I touched him to calm him down.

"My baby will not be an immortal child because after its first year it would have already aged up to 16," I yelled at him, "and how dare you suggest for my own uncles and father to kill my child!!??"

"I'm sorry your highness," he said mockingly.

"DAMN RIGHT!!" I said.

Felix laughed at me. Everybody looked at him questioningly.

"It was me who taught her those words, I am so proud of you sister," he said while wiping away a fake tear out of his eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll see you guys around," I said.

"Bella can we please hang out?" Rosalie asked.

I'm starting to like Rosalie maybe even more than Alice.

"Sure, come on," I said.


	9. Rosalie

Chapter 9: Rosalie

Bella POV

"What did you want to talk about Rose?" I asked her.

"Oh I am so happy for you!! I am glad that you got over that bitch!!" she shouted while hugging me.

"Thanks Rosalie, so far you've been the only Cullen that hasn't thought about ways to get me back. I really appreciate it," I said meaning it.

"No problem, what are sisters for?" she said.

I was ecstatic. "You consider me your sister now?" I said shocked.

"I always have," she said. I could see honesty in her eyes.

"You know, I am starting to like you way more than Alice. All she could think about is 'I know how to get Edward and Bella back together' or 'I need to find a way to get rid of Alec'. It's getting really annoying," I half shouted.

"Don't worry about Bella. I'll make sure that no one breaks you guys apart," Rosalie said, "and thanks that means a lot."

"Don't worry about it," I said.

"If I were you I wouldn't really trust any of them right now, except me and Emmett," she said. I looked at her confused.

"Trust me on this, ok? They will go to any lengths to get you to cave in and join us again. I don't want you to risk losing this perfect life that you have right now. Especially Alice, don't believe anything she says. She might tell you to meet her somewhere, and when you get there, you'll probably just end up face to face with Edward," she said.

"But in her thoughts it seemed like she hated Edward and all of his guts," I said.

"Yeah that may be but she still wants you to be in the family and if getting you back together with Edward is what it takes, she'll do it," Rosalie replied.

"Thanks for the warning, at least 2 out of the 7 Cullens I can trust. Thanks so much for caring about me," said while hugging her again.

"It's what sisters do," she said.

"Come on we should be getting back inside, I think that everyone must be looking for us," I said giggling.

"Alright," she said.

We walked back to the castle with our arms linked with each other.

"See you later," I said waving goodbye.

"You too," she said and we went our separate ways.

Once in the castle, Alec pulled me aside.

"How was your talk with Rosalie," his eyes burned with curiosity.

"She just warned be about the Cullens, and that I should only trust her and Emmett," I replied.

"Are you sure she can be trusted?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am positive. She has clean thoughts Alec," I said looking at him.

"Alright then, I guess I'll just have to learn to trust her too," he said quite sadly. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Oh Alec, baby, she has no intentions to get me to join her family again, but the rest do, well except Emmett. You have nothing to worry about," I said looking into his eyes.

"Okay," he said.

"And by the way, tell everyone that I give them the right to do anything to the Cullens, with the exception of Rosalie and Emmett of course," I said to him.

Then out of nowhere I heard Demetri and Felix say, "YES!!!!!"

"Were you eavesdropping?!?!" I asked.

"Yes we were, and did you mean that we could mess with them?" Felix asked.

"With the exception of Rosalie and Emmett and yes I meant it. You can do whatever you would like to them," I said.

They both had evil grins on their faces. JUST GREAT!!

"NO KILLING!!" I shouted.

"But –"I cut them both off.

"I know what I said, but it will not involve any sort of killing. Understood?? Because it wouldn't be me you would have to face it would be Aro," I said. That made them look scared.

"Yes we understand," Demetri said even though he was still pretty pissed off about it.

"Can you guys leave, I have business to attend to," I asked.

"Sure, sure" they said as they left.

"What kind of business do you have to attend honey?" Alec said.

"You're my business," I purred at him.

"You have no idea how sexy that sounded," he growled.

"How sexy did it sound?" I asked seductively.

"You're making this really hard you know," he said.

"Really? How?" I asked innocently.

He leaned in to kiss me but something restrained us. I looked down at my stomach. HOLY SHIT!!

"Since when was it that big?!?!?" I shouted.

"WOW!! And it's only been day 1 of you pregnancy," Alec said chuckling. I glared at him.

"It's not funny, I look like a fat cow" I said.

"You're still beautiful, you know" he whispered in my ear.

"How can you like me when I look like this," I said pointing to myself.

"How can I not love you? Trust me it's really hard to even restrain myself to even jump you right here and now," he said.

"But –"I started but he cut me off.

"Honey it should stop growing after tomorrow. Don't worry about it. You'll strain yourself and the baby," he said.

"Ok," I said.

"Do you want to go to sleep," he asked.

"Yes please," I said while he carried me bridal style.

"Have a good sleep, my love," he said.

And with that I fell into a deep sleep.


	10. Trusting the Cullens

Chapter 10: Trusting the Cullens

Bella POV

I woke up the next the morning and looked at myself in the mirror. Holy Cow!! I'm freaking huge. Surely I've stopped growing already. Right? Ahhhh!! I'm soo paranoid right now!!

"Alec!!" I screamed.

He immediately got into the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What do you mean what's wrong?!?! I'm huge!!" I shouted. Wow!! I guess pregnant women really do have emotion problems.

"Honey you look fine," Alec tried to assure me. Keyword 'tried.'

"But I'm so fat, and I'm afraid that you won't like me," I whispered. Weird…. First I was mad now I'm sad.

"Don't worry about it. I've always thought that pregnant women looked sexy. Especially now, that it's you," he whispered in my ear seductively.

"Come on don't do this," I pleaded.

"Do what?" he asked.

"If you don't stop my hormones will cause me to jump you right now," I said.

"Then why don't you?" he asked huskily.

"Because I don't want to harm the baby," I said.

"Ok fine, come on we have to go meet Aro," he said while pouting.

"Aww don't pout baby. Maybe later ok?" I asked.

"Sure," his face lit up again.

We walked down to the throne room and went to go meet daddy.

"What's up daddy-o," I sang.

"I need you to bring the Cullens where they could hunt," he replied.

"Sure I need to go hunt to anyways," I said. When I said hunt, I meant hunt humans not animals. I decided to stick with my new family's diet. Besides, I like human blood much better than animal blood.

"Oh Cullens," I sang through the hallway.

"Sup Bella," Emmett said to me while nodding his head, trying to act cool. I returned the gesture.

"I'm going to take you guys hunting," I replied.

"Cool," Rosalie said.

"Look Bella, I'm really sorry for acting that way yesterday," Alice pleaded. I decided to look into her mind. Good thing they have no idea what my powers are yet. As far as they know, I'm only a shield.

_FUCK!! I'm so retarded. I actually wanted to help my so called 'brother.' I'd rather be her friend than nothing at all. I really hope she forgives me. NOTE: Cancel all previous plans and let Bella and Alec live their lives peacefully. – Alice_

Thank God!! I'm really happy that she's finally over the whole Bella and Edward together plans.

"I forgive you Alice, but one slip up of any sort and we're done," I said.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you. You won't regret forgiving me," she said.

Well I guess this means Jasper's in the clear too.

"Jasper, I never blamed you for what happened ok?" I said.

"Thank you," he said.

Ok so that's 4 out of 7 Cullens.

"Me too Bella. I am so sorry for my actions. I would never force you to join my family, but I just want to say that I still love you as my daughter," Esme said.

I checked her thoughts and they were all clean. I went to go hug her.

"I love you as a mother too Esme. But like I said to Alice, one slip up and all of my trust in you will be gone forever," I said.

"I understand," she replied but she was still smiling.

Ok so that's 5 out of 7 Cullens, oh wait make that six including Carlisle. Well the last Cullen I'll never forgive so, I guess I'm good.

"Come on, let's go hunt," I said.

We went to the hunting area and I let them hunt.

"Why aren't you hunting Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"It's cuz I eat humans Rosalie. Sorry if you don't accept my diet," I said.

"It's alright, we all have our eating preferences," she said.

"Thanks Rosalie, you're really understanding," I said as I hugged her, "Go ahead and finish your food."

She fled off. Someone pulled me from the back.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!" I screamed.

"I need to talk to you," Edward said.

"Like hell you are!!" I shouted.

"I still love you Bella. I just used Lauren as a distraction," he said.

"Fuck you!! Not only is it not fair that you used me but you used Lauren as well. What a bitch you are!!" I snapped at him.

"Whatever, you will be mine," he growled.

"We'll see about that," I replied.


	11. Dickward

Chapter 11: Dickward

Bella POV

"I know you don't really love Alec, love," Edward said coolly. MOTHER FUCKER!!

"What fucking right do you have to say who I do and don't love?!?!?! And I'm not your 'love' you lost all your rights when you fucking left me in that forest cold and alone!!!" I screamed. Oh I'm hella pissed now. I'm going to unleash my pregnant exaggerated emotions on him. LOL

"You are just pretending to love him cuz you're trying to play hard to get," he snapped.

"Oh yeah you're right. I don't love Alec that's why I'm pregnant with **his** baby," I said sarcastically.

He kept quiet.

"What you got nothing to say?!?!? I THOUGHT SO!!" I yelled.

Then the rest of the Cullen family decided to join us. Thanks for nothing guys.

"What the hell are you doing EDWARD!!" Rosalie sneered.

"I'm trying to get Bella back just like the rest of you," he said while glaring at her.

"We don't want her back anymore, as long as she's happy we're happy," Esme said.

"But is she happy?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"YEAH DICKWARD!! I am happy," I said.

Emmett's booming laugh filled the air. "Dickward!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! I never thought of that. Nice one Bells," he said.

"Now if you would excuse me, I need to hunt," I said.

"Why didn't you hunt with us?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh by hunt I meant humans," I said.

"See what they've done!! They brainwashed you," Edward said.

I gave him an are-you-fucking-kidding-me look.

"It was my choice. Everything I do in my life is my choice. No one tells me what to fucking do, especially you," I growled.

"It's alright dear, we understand," Esme said.

"Thanks, I'll see you back at the castle," I said. They waved goodbye and I went off.

_Alec I need you here –_ I said to Alec through telepathy

_Where are you at? – he asked_

_I'm in the town square – I replied_

_Okay see you there, I love you – he said _

_I love you too. Can't wait to see you – I replied_

_Me neither – Alec_

After a few minutes of walking around aimlessly around town, someone grabbed my waist. I immediately knew who it was.

"Hey Alec," I said while kissing him.

"Hey yourself," he said, "What's wrong?" He lifted my chin up.

"Dickward is pissing the hell out of me," I said.

"Who's that?" he asked trying not to laugh.

I gave him a you-know-who-the-hell-it-is look.

"Okay okay, I'm just playing," he said.

I kissed him again but this time with more passion.

"Care to take this somewhere more private?" he asked huskily.

"Nope, I still need to hunt," I said matter-of-factly.

"Aww come on but you promised," he pouted with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, but I said later. Not whenever you feel like it," I said.

He pouted even more.

"The earlier we hunt the earlier we finish meaning – " I didn't even get to finish my sentence because he already carried me and brought me to a bar.

"Come on let's hunt," he said quickly.

I went to go look for a target. I saw a guy in a corner trying to harass a girl, perfect.

"Hey buddy," I said seductively as he turned around.

"What do you want," he said.

"Don't spend your time with her. Take me instead," I whispered into his ear. His face lit up with the idea. He pushed the girl out of the way and led me to an abandoned alley. He tried to kiss me but I already had his neck and started drinking his blood. After a few minutes, I was finished and I burned his body.

I went back to the bar and went to go look for Alec. He was sitting in one of the booths.

"Let's go," I said. He immediately stood up and followed me out the door.

"Where to?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said while trailing a path with my fingers on his chest.

"Back to the castle," he said.

"Okay," I replied. I used my powers and imagined us back in our room of the castle.

Once we got there he already had me pinned on the bed. He kissed his way up from my stomach.

"Someone's eager," I said.

"I've been waiting to have you in this position the whole day," he said.

He ripped off my clothes and left a trail of kisses all over my body.

We made love that night and I was sure that the whole castle heard it.


	12. Messing with Edward

Chapter 12: Messing with Edward

Alec POV

Ugh!! I fucking hate that Edward dude. He's making Bella so stressed out. Oh…. I hope that Bella and our baby would be okay. If not, I'll kill that bastard. After our love making, Bella immediately fell asleep after we said our 'I love you's.'

"I'll be back honey," I whispered into her ear. I knew that she had heard.

I walked through the hallways. I'm finally gonna give dickward a piece of my mind. As I arrived into his room, I heard him fucking his whore. I don't give a fuck, I'm going to talk to him right now whether he likes it or not.

"Hey dickward!!" I sang through his room. He screeched in embarrassment. Hmmm…… I might need some back-up.

"Felix and Demetri I need you guys here!!" I shouted.

"What's up?" they both asked. I pointed to the scene unraveling in front of us.

"Oh I see," Demetri had an evil glint in his eyes.

"So Dickward…." Felix started.

"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want?!?!" he tried to sound dangerous. Well, he's not.

"So I see that you're trying to get back MY BELLA," I said calmly. He smirked. All part of the plan.

"Yeah I am what's it to you?? And she's not you're Bella, she's mine," he hissed through his teeth.

"Is that so? Then how come you're here fucking your whore when you claim that you love Bella? Well?!?!" I shouted.

He froze. Well, he definitely didn't see that one coming. But that stupid, how come he didn't see it?? Just proves how stupid he is.

"And Bella is mine, and I am hers. If you don't fucking believe me ask her yourself," he's still quiet.

"Fine, whatever I don't give a damn anymore. You can have her, it's not like she's that good in bed," he replied. That Bastard!! I couldn't take it anymore. I desensitized him and he lay there on the ground motionless.

"So guys," I said.

"Yes?" Felix said.

"What should we do now?" I asked.

"We could always – " Felix was cut off with a loud crash.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!?!" Bella asked as she entered the room. Aww crap!! We all stood there motionless. Then I noticed that she was only in our sheets and Demetri and Felix were ogling her.

"Stop ogling my wife!!" I shouted. They muttered 'sorry'

"Well?!?!" she asked again. We still didn't say anything. She's hella scary when she's pissed.

"Next time you guys want to do something like this," she paused for a moment, making us even more terrified, "tell me so I can help you." She finished with an evil grin pasted on her face. Pheww!!

"Well what do we do with him now, babe?" I asked her.

"Ehh… he'll survive," she said as she linked arms with me.

"You two out," she motioned them out. They did as was told.

I took in her appearance again. She looked sexy. Her body was wrapped around the sheets, with her curves showing despite her baby bump. She also had sex hair. I immediately went hard.

"Alec," she said in a sweet voice.

"Yes?" I gulped.

"We're not done yet," she whispered in my ear.

"Well come on then!!" I dragged her out of the room.

"No, here," she replied. What an evil woman!! And she's all mine.

"I want him to smell us after he's awaken," she added.

"Hell yeah!!" and we continued on with our activities.

**Later on**

Edward POV

After I woke up, I was attacked by a very strong scent. I smell it all around my room and me!!

"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Alec POV

Bella and I were cuddled up on our bed when we heard it.

"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Well, nice to know our plan worked," she smirked.

"You up for round 3?" I asked.

"Well, duh!!"


	13. Betrayal

Chapter 13: Betrayal

Edward POV

What to do, what to do?? Oh I know…….

Bella POV

The next day I woke up and found no Alec beside me. Hmm?? I wonder where he went. He never leaves without a note. And quite frankly, I don't see any note. I got up and started to put some clothes on. I wore black skinny jeans with a t-shirt that had my favorite band on it. I went to the mirror. I looked decent enough. I decided to set out and look for Alec. As I reached the bottom of the staircase, I was greeted by no other than Lauren Mallory.

"You bitch!!" she yelled attempting to slap my face. I grabbed her hand and twisted it. She screamed in pain.

"What the hell did I do?" I asked confused.

"What the hell did you do?!?! You're seriously asking me that!! Because of you Edward broke up with me and is finalizing a divorce!!" she yelled. What the fuck?!?!? I thought I told him to leave me alone.

"Well! I sure as hell had nothing to do with it!!! I was the one who fucking told him to leave me alone!!" I snapped.

"It still doesn't change the fact that he did it because of you!! You guys all suck," she said as she walked away still fuming

"Where do you think you're going??" I asked.

"I'm going to leave this damn place and search for someone who will actually love me," she whispered the last part. Maybe she wasn't that bad after all. All she wanted was to be loved, and Edward played her. Just like he did to me.

"I'm sorry Lauren. I don't care about Edward, I really don't. I know that all you want is to be loved, and Edward played you. I really hope you find your true soul mate," I said sincerely.

"Thanks, I guess. I'm sorry for being a bitch to you, for like forever. I hope you forgive me," she said ashamed.

"Don't worry about it, I already did," I replied smiling. She smiled back as she started to walk away. Wait, soul mate, THAT'S IT!! I looked through her ties and found her soul mate residing in Paris, France.

"Wait, Lauren!!" I shouted as I tried to catch up to her. She stopped to a halt.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"If you really want to find your soul mate, go out and check Paris, France," I advised.

"But how did you know?" she asked.

"Powers remember?" I said chuckling.

"OHTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!" she shouted as she ran over to me and gave me a hug as she bounced up and down.

"No problem, what are friends for?" a grin crept up her face.

"Thank for accepting me as a friend Bella!! See you soon," she yelled.

"You too!!" I replied. She already left and I was left standing there. What was I supposed to do again?? Oh yeah find Alec. As I walked through the gardens, I saw Edward. That bastard, I'm going to make him pay for leaving Lauren.

"What do you think you were doing?!?!" I yelled at him.

"What, Bella?" he asked innocently.

"Don't you Bella me!! How dare you leave Lauren!! I told you to get over me!!" I said. He just smirked.

"I am over you Bella. You're not the reason I left Lauren," he said calmly.

"Then who?" I asked now curious.

A girl stepped out from the shadows. She had our same pale skin, an hour glass body, red piercing eyes, and jet black hair that made her look gorgeous. YES!! Finally, he's fucking over me.

"This is Samantha," he introduced.

"Hi, I'm Bel – " she cut me off.

"Bella Volturi, yes I know. He filled me in about everything about you," she replied. What was that supposed to mean?

"How'd you meet?" I asked curiously.

"I was out hunting in the woods, when I saw her standing in the light. I thought she was an angel sent from heaven to me. I immediately fell in love with her. Luckily enough, she felt the same way," he laughed with no humor. Strange….

"Yeah, I felt like I already knew him. It was like we were meant to work together," Samantha added. Wait, work together??

"Don't you mean be together?" I asked.

"Yeah that's what I meant," she replied quickly. They're really creeping me out now.

"Umm… yeah I have to go find Alec now," I said awkwardly.

"Ok," they both said.

"Ok then, have a good life with her Edward," I said as I walked away.

"I will," he replied in a sinister voice. Whatever.

Once again, I was out to go find Alec. I hope there are no more interruptions. I have already searched through the castle yet I still couldn't find him. I walked into the throne room to meet with Daddy, and Uncles Caius and Marcus.

"Daddy?" I said as I entered.

"Yes dear?" he asked.

"Do you know where Alec is?" I asked.

"He went out on a mission, he should be back in a few minutes," Daddy replied.

"Thanks Daddy! Love ya," I said as I blowed him a kiss.

"Love you too honey," he replied.

I am so bored. What do I do now? Maybe I could go shopping. My clothes keep getting ripped because of someone (*cough* Alec *cough*).

"Jane? Heidi?" I sang through the halls.

"Yes?" they appeared next to me.

"Mind shopping with me?" I asked.

"Of course not!!" they replied.

They dragged me out of the castle and began driving to the nearest mall.

"Where should we go first?" I asked.

"Forever 21," Jane replied.

"H&M," Heidi suggested.

"I think we should go to Forever 21, I'm in dire need for some plaid clothes and a few berets," I replied.

"Forever 21 it is then," they replied.

"We went into the store and began looking for clothes. I bought some skinny jeans, 20 different colors of plaid clothes, and 10 different colors of berets.

"Next store?" Heidi asked.

"Victoria's Secret," I replied grinning.

As we walked to the store, I noticed Edward sitting down on a bench.

"Wait," I said to Jane and Heidi. They nodded.

"Why are you here and alone?" I asked him.

He snapped his heads towards me in surprise. Though it seemed like he wasn't that surprised.

"Sammy said she need some time alone. Woman needs," he mumbled. I chuckled at him.

"Ok then, see ya later," I said going back to my girls.

"You definitely will," he said in a cold voice. Gosh, he's sooo weird.

"Come on," I said to them.

We walked into the store and went our separate ways.

"What do you think of this?" I asked Jane. I held up a black bra and panty set with electric blue stripes on them.

"You definitely need to buy those. They're so hot and sexy," Jane replied.

"Thanks," I said before turning back to look for more.

After Victoria's Secret, we went to 20 more shops. Our hands were full. We must have bought more than 100 bags!! Good thing we never run out of money. I always keep tabs on my visions about the stocks market. We drove back home and grabbed all of our bags.

"See you guys later," I said too Jane and Heidi.

"You too Bella," they replied.

I was about to enter my room when I heard moaning coming from inside of it.

"I love you Samantha," I heard Alec's voice through the door. I broke down sobbing. Demetri found me on the ground and brought me to his room. Rage and disappointed flashed through his face. He was livid enough to actually kill Alec. He once had that same look when someone tried to kill me in the past.

"No….. not again," I whispered weakly.

Demetri heard me and began rocking me softly against him. I fell into a sleep where I didn't have to feel the pain. Yet I knew that it was still there. I just didn't know how to get rid of it. Never in my whole entire existence have I felt betrayed like this. Edward's pain was nothing compared to the pain, hurt, betrayal, and rage that Alec just caused me. Betrayal…….. I was beginning to hate that word.


	14. New Emotions?

Chapter 14: New Emotions??

Bella POV

I woke up the next morning finding myself in the same position that I fell asleep in. Demetri was still rocking me softly against him while he whispered soothing words to me.

"Demetri?" I asked softly.

"Bella," he replied hugging me even closer. That's when I broke down sobbing again.

"Why is it always me Demetri? Why am I always the one that gets hurt? No one ever wants me," I said while sobbing.

"That's not true," he continued, "I want you."

I looked at him questioningly.

"I mean the whole Volturi loves you Bella. You mean a lot to us," he replied. I was still confused, but I let it go.

"I can't believe he really cheated on me. What's going to happen to our baby Demi? He didn't even think about our baby," I said breaking into sobs again.

"You don't need him Bella. I'll be here with you, all of us," he assured.

"Promise?" I asked him.

"Promise," he said while kissing me on the forehead. Then the door slammed open.

"What the hell did he fucking do?!?! I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!!" Felix yelled as it echoed off the walls. That's when everyone came in.

"Bella?" Heidi and Jane asked.

"Heidi, Jane," I ran over to them and hugged them close.

"What happened?" Jane asked.

"Your mother fucking brother that's what!!" Demetri and Felix shouted.

"What the fuck did he do?" Jane looked livid, so did Heidi.

"He cheated on her with Edward's fuck toy," Felix seethed.

"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!!" she shouted as she ran out and looked for Alec. I followed her but I was stopped as I was met with my father and uncles.

"I'm sorry baby girl," Daddy whispered as he hugged me close.

"I don't know what happened Bells. Your ties as soul mates were so strong, I don't even know how he managed to break it," Uncle Marcus said.

"It's okay," my voice cracked. I knew that what I said was a lie.

"The hell it is!! I'm gonna kill him!!" Uncle Cauis shouted. He was about to run for Alec but his brothers restrained him.

"Not without a proper explanation brother," Daddy said.

"He doesn't deserve an explanation. Breaking Bella's heart is unforgiveable!! UN-FOR-GIVE-A-ABLE!!" Uncle Cauis seethed.

"I know that it is. But maybe Bella would like to say some parting words. Harsh ones," Uncle Marcus said.

"Fine," Uncle Cauis huffed but it was clear that he was not satisfied.

"Thank you guys so much, you've always been there for me," I gave them a tight hug.

"You're welcome Bella. We all love you and we always will," Daddy said.

"I love you too Daddy, Uncle Cauis, and Uncle Marcus," I said sincerely.

"We love you too," they replied.

I walked away into the castle. I need some time to process everything that's happened.

Alec cheated on me, without caring about the baby

Demetri may have feelings for me

How am I going to kill Alec?

"Bella," I turned around to see who it was.

Demetri POV

I was just about to go talk to Aro when I heard sobbing. Bella's sobs. I rushed to find her. I found her collapsed on the ground as she cried. I tried to find the reason why she looked like this. I peered into her room and saw Alec kissing some black-haired bitch. That bastard!! I carried Bella and brought her to my room. She wrapped her arms around my neck as she kept sobbing. I placed her gently on my bed.

I began to pace around the room trying to calm down. I was both livid and disappointed. I was livid because he hurt Bella. Hell, she looked even worse than she did when the stupid fucktard left. I was also disappointed because he broke his promise. Not to Bella, but to me. He promised that he was going to love her with all his might and never ever hurt her or let her go. The kind of things that I would do.

I wanted to hold Bella everyday and keep her close to me, knowing that she's safe with me. I wanted to kiss her troubles away. I wanted to laugh with her and cry with her as she finds comfort in me. And I wanted to spend my eternity with her. They all have no idea how much it hurts to see her with someone else, especially because I know that they belong together. They're soul mates. Nothing could break their bond. I have no idea how Alec did though. No one knows of my feelings except Marcus, but I made him promise not to tell anyone. And he complied. If posing as a big brother is what I needed to do to say close to her, I just had to do it. Right now my head is about to explode. I hate seeing her like this.

"No….. not again," Bella whispered weakly.

I walked over to her and held her close to me. I began rocking her softly against me as she fell asleep. We stayed that way the whole night. I just kept rocking her and saying soothing words like 'I'll always be here for you' 'I will never ever hurt you like they all did' 'You can trust me.' She then woke up.

"Demetri?" she asked softly.

"Bella," I replied hugging her even closer to me. She began to sob again.

"Why is it always me Demetri? Why am I always the one that gets hurt? No one ever wants me," she said while sobbing. That's not true!!

"That's not true," I continued, "I want you." Shit!! That slipped. I hope she doesn't take it that way. But a part of me wished that she did.

She looked at me questioningly.

"I mean the whole Volturi loves you Bella. You mean a lot to us," I replied trying to save myself. I could tell that she was still confused, but she let it go. Phew!!

"I can't believe he really cheated on me. What's going to happen to our baby Demi? He didn't even think about our baby," she said breaking into sobs again.

"You don't need him Bella. I'll be here with you, all of us," I assured her.

"Promise?" she asked me.

"Promise," I said as I kissed her on her forehead. Then the door slammed open.

"What the hell did he fucking do?!?! I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!!" Felix yelled as it echoed off the walls. That's when everyone came in.

"Bella?" Heidi and Jane asked.

"Heidi, Jane," she ran over to them and hugged them close.

"What happened?" Jane asked.

"Your mother fucking brother that's what!!" Felix and I shouted.

"What the fuck did he do?" Jane looked livid, so did Heidi.

"He cheated on her with Edward's fuck toy," Felix seethed.

"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!!" she shouted as she ran out and looked for Alec. I really do hope that he dies. Painfully. Whether it would be on my hands or someone else. I don't give a damn!! When it comes to Bella, all is lost. Even our own brotherhood.

Bella POV

I turned around and saw Alec with his hands wrapped around Samantha. I nearly growled but kept it in.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"I just wanted to say that I don't love you anymore. I mean I did, of course I did, but I love Samantha even more now," he didn't even sound sorry at all.

"Why? What about our baby Alec? You're just going to abandon us like that?!? 50 fucking years Alec and you're throwing it all away like it meant nothing!!" I was way too pissed.

"And you!! I thought you were in love with Edward. You're going to throw him away like a piece of trash too??" I asked her.

"It was just an infatuation Bella. Our love was never real," she replied with confidence.

"Was ours?" I whispered weakly to Alec.

"Sorry but no," he said.

"Then damn you!! Damn you all to hell!!" I screamed as I ran away fuming.

Edward POV

Yes!!!! It worked. Nice job Samantha.

_Why thank you – she thought_

Now for step 2…..

Bella POV

I ran into the forest and sat by the stream. This was what Alec and I called 'our stream'. Well, not anymore. It was a beautiful and calming place. Flowers were spread everywhere and it had the greenest grass I have ever seen. You could perfectly see the stars here at night and whenever I'm here, I always forget about my problems. I dangled my feet at the edge of the stream and dipped my feet into the water. I began to rub my baby bump.

"Hey babies," I whispered to them. Yes, them. I recently found out that I'm having twins. A boy and a girl. That was why I was so eager to find Alec yesterday, so I could tell his the good news. But I wasn't able to, because you know…

"I promise I'll always be there for you guys, no matter what. Even though your daddy won't be around, you'll have other father figures too," I said to them. I kept on rubbing my baby bump.

"You'll have my unconditional love and I'll never ever judge you guys. I'll do my best in being that best mom in the whole entire world. I'm sorry that your daddy doesn't even want to be around for you guys but I think that we'll all manage. Your Uncle Demetri is going to be the best!! He takes care of me very well and I know that he'll do the same for both of you. You're also going to love Uncle Felix, both of you. He's like a big teddy bear that will always stand by you no matter what. Aunt Jane and Heidi are really fun too. But they have a shopping addiction. No worries though because I'm not like that at all. You'll also love your grandpa's. They may seem really serious but they aren't really. They just have to act like that so that other vampires would treat them with respect," I introduced their soon to be family with them. I began sobbing again.

"Sorry that I'm crying. You must hate it. I'm still trying to dwell with the loss of your daddy," I felt them kick. I was smiling widely.

"Bella," a voice said. I saw Demetri emerging from the trees.

"Hey Demi," I said, "come here."

He went over to me and sat down. He also took of his shoes and rolled up his pants then dipped his feet into the water too.

"They're kicking, do you want to feel them?" I asked him. He nodded. I grabbed his hand and put it flat on my belly. My babies started to kick again. Demetri's face filled up with delight.

"Oh my god. That's got to be number two on my list," he said.

"What list?" I asked.

"Nothing," he began to play with his hands. I tilted his head up to face me.

"Seriously, please tell me?" I gave him my best pout and puppy dog eyes. He groaned I knew that I had won.

"It's 'the best things that has ever happened to me' list," he said.

"What's your number one?" I asked curiously.

"I'll tell you when the time is right. Ok?" he asked.

"Fine"

"I heard you talking to your kids," he said.

"Yeah, I just wanted to introduce them to the family. I especially wanted them to know about you," I replied. I could've blushed but forced myself not to.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, I mean you're always there for me and you're always there to comfort me when I'm sad," I replied grinning.

"It means a lot to me Bells," he said.

"It better," I teased him.

He grabbed a hold of my arm and got me to face him. He was leaning in and , to my surprise, I was too. Our lips were only an inch away, and then………


	15. How stupid do you think I am?

Chapter 15: How stupid do you think I am?

Jane POV

I can't believe that my asshole of a brother cheated on Bella!! That fucker!! I don't care if he is my brother. He. Will. Die. I saw him out of the courtyard with the other fucker. Then I noticed something. I saw his movements. That was not how he acted. I've lived with my brother for centuries and I know him better than anyone. Even Bella. That's not how he acted at all. He looked too rigid and controlled. Oh My God!! There's no possible way that he could be my brother. But the similarities. Shit!! What am I supposed to do??

Alec POV

Damn it Aro!! He made me leave Bella. I told him to give me time to leave Bella a note, but no. I had to leave 'immediately.' I hated leaving Bella without some sort of notice. Aro sent me to Alaska to take care of a human. I've already been here for 2 days. I wonder how Bella is doing. This whole time all I could think of is Bella, Bella, Bella. I hope she knows where I am. After a few more hours, I was finally able to take care of the problem. The result was the human being killed and the vampire who exposed us. I'm so excited to see Bella again.

I was already on the plane back to Volterra. I hope she missed me as much as I missed her. I finally arrived at the castle and I went to go look for Bella. I saw her deep within the forest with Demetri. They were talking about something but I couldn't hear it very well because I was still too far away. When I got closer, I noticed that they were leaning into each other. It looks like they're about to kiss. Wait, they are!! What the hell?!?! Their lips were only an inch apart now. I pushed myself to run faster. Then I screamed.

"What the hell?!?!"

Their heads snapped to my direction. Bella glared at me and Demetri crouched in a defensive position in front of Bella. What the hell happened!! Why are they acting like this?!?

"Care to explain why you guys were about to kiss?!?!" I yelled out.

"I have nothing to explain to you. Why don't you just go run back to your little Samantha," Bella snapped. Who the hell is Samantha?!?! I am so damn confused.

"Who the hell is Samantha?!?! What are you talking about!!" I shouted in frustration.

"Don't play dumb Alec!! She's the girl you cheated on me with. I saw you in my room yesterday!! You guys were kissing and touching!! " she screamed at me.

Wait, yesterday?? I've only arrived a few minutes ago. I was still in Alaska yesterday.

"What the hell are you talking about Bella?!?! I only arrived a few minutes ago. I was still in Alaska for my mission yesterday. I was so excited to see you again and have you back in my arms. And here I am being screamed at and I just saw you guys about to kiss!!" I shouted back.

Confusion swept on her face. It was Demetri's turn to speak up.

"If you just arrived, then who the hell wa – " he was cut off by a scream of frustration behind us.

Jane approached us in the forest. She clearly did not notice me standing there because she just walked by me as if I wasn't there.

"Bella!! I have no idea what the hell happened to Alec. His movements were so controlled he didn't seem like himself. Something's really wron – " she stopped mid sentence as she noticed me.

"What the… how the….. weren't you just…… there?" she asked.

"I just got here Jane. I have no idea what you guys are talking about. I did not cheat on Bella and never will," I said to her.

"I knew it!!" she ran over to me and hugged me.

"There was no possible way that he could've cheated on you Bella. There just isn't," Jane said in relief.

"Then who's the fucker that looks just like Alec?!?!" Demetri yelled.

"Alec," Bella whispered as she moved away from Demetri. I offered my hand to her to let her know that I was telling the truth. She grabbed my hand and looked through my head. She gasped. I instantly knew that she now believed me.

"Oh Alec," she sobbed as she hugged me with all her might, " I really thought that…… I was so scared……. Our baby……… never ever leave me…… please."

"Shhh, it's okay now Bella. I'll never ever leave you. I'll be here forever," I assured her. Her face softened then it hardened again.

"Jane, come with me," she said coldly.

"What are we gonna do?" Jane asked.

"Were going to kill Dickward and his bitch," she said with no emotion. I actually felt scared.

"Awesome!!" Jane sang.

"Can we join?" Demetri and I asked. I glared at him. I was still confused as to why they were about to kiss.

"Yeah you can. Get as much people as you can. This is gonna be fun," she said in an evil tone.

"Damn girl!! You can be scary when you want to be," Jane complimented.

"You've seen nothing yet," she replied.

"Go on, we'll see you there," Bella said to me and Demetri.

"OK, love you," I said to her.

"Love you too," she replied. Demetri and I took a slow walk back to the castle.

I stopped walking and grabbed his arm.

"Care to explain?" he knew exactly what I was talking about.

" I guess I can't hide it anymore," he mumbled under his breath.

"Hide what?" I asked.

"Look Alec, I've always loved Bella. And I mean I'm in love with her, not just sister love ok? But just know that I would never ever go in between you guys. I know that you guys are soulmates and I accept that. When I heard of you cheating on Bella, I kind of lost it. I wasn't meaning to kiss her, it was just about to happen. Keyword 'about'. You came in just the right time," he said. I had no idea.

"I guess it's ok. I'm sorry though. I had no idea that you felt that way about her. Just make sure it doesn't happen again," I playfully punched his shoulder.

"Promise," he replied.

"Brothers?" I held out my hand to him.

"Brothers," Demetri said as he grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Race ya there!!" I ran towards the castle with Demetri hot on my tail. I'm happy that things worked out well for the three of us.

Demetri POV

I guess there was no point in getting mad at Alec if he really didn't do anything wrong. I'm just going to have to go back into my old brother status with Bella. *sigh*

Bella POV

"What the hell?!?!"

Our heads snapped to the direction of the voice. There stood Alec in all his glory. I glared at him and Demetri crouched in a defensive position in front of me. How dare he show his face to me after what he's done!!

"Care to explain why you guys were about to kiss?!?!" he yelled out. The fucker had the guts to seriously ask that!!

"I have nothing to explain to you. Why don't you just go run back to your little Samantha," I snapped at him. My rage was peaking.

"Who the hell is Samantha?!?! What are you talking about!!" he shouted in frustration.

"Don't play dumb Alec!! She's the girl you cheated on me with. I saw you in my room yesterday!! You guys were kissing and touching!! " I screamed at him. Who the hell does he think he's fooling?!?! How can he forget the pain he caused me.

"What the hell are you talking about Bella?!?! I only arrived a few minutes ago. I was still in Alaska for my mission yesterday. I was so excited to see you again and have you back in my arms. And here I am being screamed at and I just saw you guys about to kiss!!" he shouted back.

What?? Then who was…… who the heck……. Huh?

"If you just arrived, then who the hell wa – " Demetri was cut off by a scream of frustration behind us.

Jane approached us in the forest. She clearly did not notice Alec standing there because she just walked by him as if he wasn't there.

"Bella!! I have no idea what the hell happened to Alec. His movements were so controlled he didn't seem like himself. Something's really wron – " she stopped mid sentence as she noticed Alec.

"What the… how the….. weren't you just…… there?" she asked.

"I just got here Jane. I have no idea what you guys are talking about. I did not cheat on Bella and never will," he said to her.

"I knew it!!" she ran over to him and hugged him.

"There was no possible way that he could've cheated on you Bella. There just isn't," Jane said in relief. I am still confused as to how he was never here before.

"Then who's the fucker that looks just like Alec?!?!" Demetri yelled.

"Alec," I whispered as I moved away from Demetri. He offered his hand to me to let me know that he was telling the truth. I grabbed his hand and looked through his head. I saw images of him fighting a vampire. I also saw how he really did just arrive today and how he felt when he saw that Demi and I were about to kiss. I now felt really guilty. I gasped. I believe him now.

"Oh Alec," I sobbed as I hugged Alec with all my might, " I really thought that…… I was so scared……. Our baby……… never ever leave me…… please."

"Shhh, it's okay now Bella. I'll never ever leave you. I'll be here forever," he assured me. My face softened then it hardened again. It all clicked into place. How did I not notice it before? Edward and Samantha and the weird way they were acting. Samantha must have the power of illusion. When she said 'work together', it must mean that Edward told her to do what she did. And she fucking complied!! He just crossed the line. I don't give a fuck if his family doesn't want harm to come to him!! HE WILL DIE!

"Jane, come with me," I said coldly.

"What are we gonna do?" Jane asked.

"Were going to kill Dickward and his bitch," I said with no emotion. I'm always like this. Whenever I was mad beyond words, I would talk with no emotion in my voice once so ever.

"Awesome!!" Jane sang.

"Can we join?" Demetri and Alec asked. Alec glared at Demi. I guess he still wasn't going to let go the about to happen kiss.

"Yeah you can. Get as much people as you can. This is gonna be fun," I said top them in an evil tone.

"Damn girl!! You can be scary when you want to be," Jane complimented.

"You've seen nothing yet," I replied. It's true. Once they see what I'm really going to do to Edward and his little fucker, they'll surely be scared of me for the rest of their lives.

"Go on, we'll see you there," I said to Alec and Demetri.

"OK, love you," he said to me.

"Love you too," I replied.

"What do we do now?" Jane asked.

"Just follow along," I said. She nodded.

We walked through the castles in search of Edward. After a few minutes we finally spotted him leaning against a tree with his family. Perfect. My plan is now in action.

"Edward," I faked sobbed as I ran to him and hugged him. His face looked amused. Good.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I feel really bad too because Samantha cheated on me. I really thought that she was the one," he sobbed. I knew that he was just faking it. So did Jane, but the other Cullens seemed oblivious to it.

"What happened Bella?" Emmett said in a fierce voice. It took all my strength to not laugh. I broke out into more fake sobs. Good work Bella!!

"Samantha and Alec cheated on us with each other," Edward said for me. He is way off from the truth and he knew it. The fucktard is going to die. Emmett looked livid.

"I'm sorry Bella," Alice said as she ripped me from Edward's grip. She in turn hugged me.

"Bella," Rosalie whispered.

"Follow me Rose, I need to talk to you," I said through fake sobs.

"Why me?" she asked in a small voice.

"I've gotten close to you Rose. I just really need to talk to you," I said. Jane looked smug as she was watching the scene before her eyes.

"Ok," Rosalie replied.

I held her hand and brought her into the woods with me and Jane. I put a shield surrounding us so that no sound could be heard outside of it. Once the shield was up, I burst out laughing. Rosalie just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Alec never cheated on me," I told her.

"What?" she asked.

Instead of telling her the details, I simply showed it to her. I showed her of all the things that I learned today about Alec, Edward, and Samantha. Once I was done, she gasped.

"I can't believe that he would stoop that low," she screamed in anger.

"Don't worry I have a plan. He must think by now that I'm going to run back into his arms and were going to live happily ever after. Well he's in for a big surprise. Just play along," I told her. She nodded.

We went back to the other Cullens, but this time they were joined with Samantha and the fake Alec. Emmett looked like he could kill. Alice and Esme looked about the same. Jasper looked in pain and Carlisle looked too shocked to move.

"Yooou!!!" I shouted to Samantha.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked her.

"Just saying goodbye to little Edward here," she said.

"Really now?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," she replied.

"So Bella do you forgive me now?" Edward asked. And that was my cue.

_Bring them in you guys – I sent to Demi and Alec_

_Okay – they replied_

A group of Volturi vampires emerged from the castle, including Daddy and Uncles Cauis and Marcus. The Cullens widened their eyes in shock, all except Rosalie. Same thing happened to Samantha.

"How stupid do you both think I am?" I asked in a deadly calm voice. My family flinched. They knew of this voice. I've only used it once in my whole vampire existence. This would be the second.

"What are you talking about Bella? They cheated on us!!" Edward tried to convince me. It's just too bad that I already know of the truth.

"Alec can you come here for a bit," I motioned for the fake Alec. He came over to me. I grabbed his neck and squeezed it with all my power. He then collapsed and turned into nothing but air. Whenever you crush an illusion hard enough, it dissolves into air.

The Cullens gasped. Samantha and Edward took a knowing glance at each other.

"I'm going to ask again. How stupid do you think I am?" I verbalized each word.

"You're not stupid at all," they both replied.

"No I'm not. And what makes you think that I'd fall for this stupid trap that you put?" I asked in my deadly calm voice.

"I thought that you'd be mine again," Edward said.

"Like that'll ever happen," I seethed.

I grabbed both Edward and Samantha by the neck and crushed them against a wall. My eyes were now a fiery red. They have no idea what they just got theirselves into……


	16. Payback's a Bitch

Chapter 16: Payback's a Bitch

Edward POV

My neck was hurting. She has a strong ass grip. Shit, shit, shit, shit. My plan was supposed to work!! The vampire in Alaska was supposed to kill him!! She looks like she could actually kill me. Would she?? Then I heard someone scream.

Samantha POV

Bella was practically crushing my neck. I should have never gotten involved with him. Because of Edward, my actual mate had to stay behind in Alaska to kill Alec. I wonder how he is. She's really going to kill me, shit!!! Danny, if you can hear me, I love you!! Then I heard someone scream.

Bella POV

_Shit, shit, shit, shit. My plan was supposed to work!! The vampire in Alaska was supposed to kill him!! – I heard Edward think._

I screamed in pure rage. Both of their heads turned to me. I could see nothing but red. I held on to their neck and grasped them even harder. Then I threw them onto the floor. They looked shocked at my strength. Good. They should be cuz that was only a 3 in my 1-10 scale.

"You staged this whole thing!! That mission in Alaska, you fixed the whole thing. Worst of all you intended to kill Alec!!" I screamed in anger. He flinched.

"And you!! Why the hell did you go along with what he told you to do?!?!?! How long have you guys met each other a week??" I yelled into Samantha's face.

"I had no choice!! He threatened to kill my mate, Danny. Danny and I had to do as we were told!! And now he's dead because he had to stay in Alaska to stall your husband. Kill me now, I have nothing to live for!!" she shouted in agony.

I understood her. If that were to happen to me, I would gladly do it too. For Alec.

"Do you even know the whole story between me and Edward?" I asked her calmly. Edward tried to escape but I used my power on him and kept him frozen on the ground.

"Stay put, or I'll be glad to kill you now," I sneered at him.

"All he told me was that you cheated on him and that he wants to take revenge by killing your mate," she stuttered several times. So that's what he fucking told her?!?! He lied. He always, always lies.

"You mother fucking liar!!" Alec and I screamed at the same time. He took his position beside me as both of our hands were clenched.

"Do you want to know the truth Samantha?" I asked her. She hesitated but still managed to nod her head weakly.

I began to show her images of my past. It hurt, even for me. I showed her how I saved him from my very own family. I showed her how he left me broken and to die. I showed her how he used the most harsh words to me as he broke the news to me hard. I showed her all of the other bad things that he did to me. I finished and she gasped in pain.

"He did that to you?" she asked in a weak voice. I nodded in response.

"You fucking lied to me!! Because of you, my Danny is dead and I would never see him again!!!" Samantha screeched at Edward.

"I was not the one who killed him," he said trying to get her on his side again. Too late for that now.

"But you got us involved," she pounced on him and began hitting him in any place that she could touch. He was bruised up everywhere. It's my turn.

"Mine," I said to Samantha. She backed away.

I turned into him and pinned him down with my foot flat on his stomach. I bent down and spit in his face. I suddenly lost my power on him as he flipped is over. He kissed me forcefully. I squirmed and pushed him off of me as hard as I could but could not get away. I heard Alec growl. Immediately Edward was ripped off of me.

"Don't you dare touch my wife ever fucking again," Alec growled out every word.

I have had enough!! I used Jane's power on him and he fell to the ground as he screamed in pain and agony.

"This is what I felt when you cheated on me!! This is what I felt when you left me cold, alone, and broken!! This is what I felt when you ripped my second family away from me!! Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, heck even Rosalie!! And this is what I felt when I thought that Alec was gone from me forever!!!" I switched powers and lit him on fire.

He was starting to burn up. Burnt patches of skin began to form on his skin. His hair was almost gone and his whole body was still burning. He tried going on water but it did no good. Once I light something on fire, it can't be put out by anyone but me. I stood there watching as I saw him feel exactly what I felt about all the things he did. The thing with Alec was what really hit below the belt. It hurt more than anything. And I was now using his pain as entertainment.

Suddenly I stopped. I took away the fire. And he looked hideous!! Patches and patches of skin were burnt. All of his hair were gone, not a single hair on him. He looked like the ugliest person alive.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it? You're lucky I have a heart, or you'd be dead by now. Have a nice life being the ugliest person to ever walk on the earth, both inside and out," I whispered into his ear. He began to walk away as he limped to his family.

"Samantha?" I asked for her.

"Y-yes??" she stuttered.

"No need to be afraid of me anymore, I forgive you. I'm sorry for your loss. But I have to ask you, would you like to join the Volturi?" I asked her.

"But why me? You should all hate me now, especially after what I did," she said ashamed.

"It was not your fault. He gave all the wrong facts and you and your mate's life were in danger," Alec said for me.

"Yes, I would love to," she said to us.

"Yay!!" I said as I hugged her.

Then something very unsuspected thing happened. Samantha and Demetri locked eyes. Is that even possible?!?!

"Holy shit," everyone said except Samantha and Demetri, as they kept their eyes locked with each other. Then blackness took over me………


	17. My New Found Love

Chapter 17: My New Found Love

Bella POV

I rubbed my eyes as I tried to open them. As they finally opened, I was met with a bright light.

"What the hell?" I groaned.

"Finally!! I was so worried," Alec hugged me close to him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted," he replied.

Yesterday's events came crashing back down on me.

"Did I really do all the things I did?" Alec nodded his head.

"Awesome!! I'm so bad-ass," I started to do a victory dance. Alec chuckled and was joined by a few other people in the room. I turned to see Demetri and Samantha. I began to glare at him and he shrunk back.

"Explain," I hissed.

"Chill out," he put his hands up in surrender.

"Well?" I asked tapping my foot impatiently.

"You know how you guys all thought that I didn't have a power?" he asked. I nodded. "Well you see, I do have one. I have the power to imprint, like those shape shifters."

"Why did you not tell us this before?!" I shouted.

"Cuz, I loved you and I didn't want to accept the fact that I didn't imprint on you," he said. Realization dawned on me.

"Wait, loved? That means you're over me!! Yay, at least I won't have to worry about it being awkward between us," I said happily.

"Thanks Bells," he replied.

"So Sammy. Is it alright if I call you Sammy? Well, I will anyway. But how do you feel about my brother?" I asked intimidatingly. Demetri groaned.

"Umm, I like him a lot," she gulped. I broke out laughing.

"Don't worry, I'm just playing with you. I'm happy that you're with him. I'm sorry for your loss though," she nodded.

I felt arms wrap around my waist. I turned around to see Alec.

"Hey," I said as he kissed my forehead.

"Hello to you too," he replied. I laid my head on his chest as I hugged him.

"What happened to the Cullens?"

"Umm…." He looked uncomfortable, "I don't think you should know."

"Why not?"

"Because"

"Because why?" I started to kiss his jaw as I made my way up. I stopped at his ear and nibbled on it. "Why?" I purred in his ear.

"B-be-because you'll get all depressed," he stuttered.

"Try me"

"Okayy, you asked for it. They all pretty much hate you except Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper," he finally admitted.

"Cool, they're the only ones who I liked anyway," I assured him. He looked relieved. "Told you so."

"I know. I'm wrong and you're – " I cut him off.

"Always right," I finished as I put a gentle kiss on his nose.

"Three more weeks and our family will finally be complete," he sighed dreamily.

"I know hun"

"Do you know what the gender of baby is?" he asked. Oops, so that's what I forgot. I knew I forgot to do something.

"Honey, it's babies," I told him. His eyes widened.

"Babies!! We're having – wait how many?" he asked.

"Twins"

"We're having twins!!" he started to dance around the room like a maniac. I laughed as he picked me up and twirled me around.

"A baby girl and boy," I added.

"Even better!!" he yelled.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked.

"I was going to tell you before the thing happened," I tried avoiding the subject.

"Alexis Maria and Andrew Jon Volturi," he grinned at the names.

"Alex and AJ," I added.

"It's perfect," he ended.

We spent the night cuddled up together thinking about the great times that we would have as a family. Our family.

**THE END**

**Just playing you guys!! I'm not that evil. Continue reading!!!**

_3 weeks later_

**Somewhere in the north pole**

"_**Hey dude look there's a pengu –"**_

"_**ALEEEEC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice screamed.**_

"_**Oh man, it ran away"**_

Bella POV

"ALEEEC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shit man, it hurts like hell. I was just sitting on the couch minding my own business when I felt my water broke.

"What happened???" he asked warily.

"You are what fucking happened!! Bring me to a vamp doctor quick or I swear you'll never see Alec Jr. ever again!!!" he visibly gulped. Felix then thought that it was a good idea to laugh at Alec's pain. Bad choice.

"And you!!! If you don't get him to move any faster, you'll be eating your own man parts!!!!!" I yelled.

They carried me to a room with the doctor in it. I read his tag and it said Dr. Nahuel.

"Okay I'm going to need you to push. In 1, 2, 3 PUSH!!!" I pushed all I can, all the while screaming.

"We're never going to have sex ever again you hear me!! This is all your fault- AHHH!!!" I growled in pain

Panic flooded all over Alec's angelic face.

"Push!!" the doctor commanded again.

"AHHHH!!! It damn fucking hurts!!"

"Oh yeah I'm freaking serious. We will never have sex again!! If you would have just kept your buddy where it should have been, I wouldn't be like thi– DAMMMNNN ITTT!!"

I heard the cry of one of my babies.

"Mr. and Mrs. Volturi meet your soon," the doctor said.

Alec carried our son and love shone through his eyes.

"Andrew Jon Volturi. Our little AJ," our son gripped Alec's finger and began to giggle. Tears slid down my face as I took in the beautiful sight. "Here's your mommy".

"Wait!! Not yet," the doctor shouted. I felt another contraction. I pushed again and again until I heard the cry of my baby girl. The doctor handed me my daughter.

"Alexis Maria Volturi. My baby girl," I said as a fresh new batch of tears flowed freely down my face. Alec sat by me and began whispering soothing words.

"I love you," I said to him.

"I love you too. All three of you," the four of us cuddled on the bed together and enjoyed the feeling of our brand new family with my new found love.

**Hey guys this story is officially done!! As in THE END!! Thanks for all of those people who supported this story and those who would keep checking everyday to see if I've updated. You guys were all great!! I'm also sad to end this story, but no worries I will have a new story up soon. It will be a Bella/Paul fanfic so watch out for it!! I'm also doing a songfic so look out for that too. My other story ****My Heart**** is on hold for a while. For anyone who has ideas for it, email me or send me a message. My email is jeiralove(at)yahoo(dot)com  
**

**Thanks for all the support!!!**


End file.
